


Пока не начался джаз

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Minions (2015), 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Nightmare Fuel, Trigun - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: кто они? Да фиг их разберет! Чего они ищут в Хеллсалемс Лот?Бета: Мадам Суслевская
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Пока не начался джаз

Леонардо вовсе не собирался обедать начос с перцем в Вашингтон-сквер. Потому что начинкой в этих начос оказались вовсе не милые перцы с фермерской грядки где-нибудь в Нью-Джерси. Нет, между мясом, кукурузой и луком в начинку затесались маринованные сычуанские перцы, «злобные мелкие ублюдки», как высказывался про них Запп, а к его отзывам об уличной еде стоит прислушиваться.  
  
В Вашингтон-сквер Леонардо тоже занесло случайно — точнее, он, устав лавировать в обеденной пробке, решил, что минут пятнадцать-то на обед он себе может выкроить. Успел же до этого купить эту порцию начос — он еще не знал, насколько она коварна. Значит, успеет более-менее спокойно пообедать.  
  
Не то чтобы в Хеллсалемс Лот знали, что такое «покой». Но все в мире относительно, а относительно нормального городского ритма парки остаются тишайшими заводями покоя. Вашингтон-сквер в обеденное время — студенты из кампуса, служащие с пакетами ленча, скейтеры, шахматисты, художники, продавцы футболок «я побывал в HL и выжил» и бейсболок с пришитыми плюшевыми щупальцами. Но и люди и иномирцы заняты будничными делами, и даже тем, кто отдыхает на газонах, грозит разве что кража сумки.  
  
Ну, или что по ним пробежит прямо к фонтану кое-кто недооценивший коварство острой еды.  
  
Но Леонардо остается сидеть на скамейке, пытаясь дожевать откушенное, уговорить кожу с нёба простить ему ошибку и еще неплохо было бы решить, что же делать с недоеденным начос.  
  
Вкусно же. Но остро. Он вертит надгрызенную лепешку в руках, когда:  
  
— Псиб! — мимо пронеслось что-то желтое. Куда как помедленнее Соника, но просто хорошо подгадало момент, тихонько подойдя на коротких ножках. А теперь уносит злосчастное начос, уминая на ходу. Одной проблемой меньше.  
  
Леонардо Уотч наблюдателен, но многозадачность не его вообще. Стоило на минуту отвлечься от толпы — и вот в ней уже то тут, то там мелькают отсутствовавшие раньше мелкие желтые фигурки. Которые означают проблемы куда больше неудавшегося ленча.  
  
— Тебе они не нравятся? — дважды за день упустить творящееся прямо рядом, это, конечно, плохо. Но тихонько подсевшего на скамейку Дэниэла Лоу неприятностью не назовешь. Он любит задавать трудные вопросы и не утруждает себя приветствиями — но это, пожалуй, самые большие его недостатки. А эти...  
  
Откуда они появились — никто не знает. Не из Иномирья, ну, или иномирцы сами не знали, что у них есть такие существа. Небольшие, почти округлые, ярко-желтые, говорящие как дети родителей, свихнувшихся на изучении языков: смесь английского, испанского, японского и еще чего-то. Слов не разобрать, но смысл примерно понятен.  
  
Сами-то они довольно безобидные: таскают объедки, любят играть с детьми и собаками, шьют себе одежду из старых джинс и похожи больше на туристов, чем на местных.  
  
Маленькие существа того же цвета, что и рюкзак Лео — может, поэтому они довольно часто подбегают к нему, издалека принимая за кого-то из своих. Но, увидев свою ошибку, чирикают что-то на своем непонятном наречии и поспешно убегают. Они вечно заняты. В основном, тем, что как будто кого-то ищут. А разыскав, стараются сопровождать везде: небольшими группками таскаются, как поклонники за знаменитостями. Или как миньоны.  
  
Леонардо наблюдает, как за миньонами наблюдает Лоу: не считает и не пытается проследить их случайное движение среди хаотичной толпы. Скорее, замечает, на кого смотрят и кого чаще всего миньоны сопровождают. Но это наблюдение ленивое, а интереснее лейтенанту другое:  
  
— Так что о них скажешь?  
  
— Они... ну... вечно они как-то появляются...  
  
В Хеллсалемс Лот солнце сегодня припекает даже сквозь завесу тумана, но Лоу поверх легкого костюма все равно в вечном своем плаще. И кутается в него зябковатым движением:  
  
— Вот именно. Именно. А еще?  
  
Никто не рад предвестникам неприятностей, а если вокруг стало что-то многовато этих желтых существ — жди беды. Леонардо Уотч точно не первый, кто сумел это заметить. Вокруг пока не видно ни тяжелой техники, ни даже полицейских в спецкостюмах, но наверняка много полиции в штатском — и недаром Лоу уже минут пять вертит в руках сигаретную пачку и не делает попыток закурить. А вместо этого не то пытается поддержать светскую беседу, не то задать тот-самый-вопрос.  
  
Ну, тот самый, который рано или поздно задают Уотчу все, кто знает про его особенность.  
  
«Что ты видишь?»  
  
Говорят, что Глаза Бога могут помочь владельцу прозревать будущее. Может, Леонардо их еще неправильно использует, а может — говорящие ошибаются.  
  
Путают предвидение будущего с внимательным наблюдением за настоящим.  
  
— Появляются они как-то... непонятно откуда.  
  
Была даже шутка: «построй суперсекретное подземное хранилище в хеллсалеме — на следующий день его ограбят, а посредине будет сидеть миньон». Но после недавнего инцидента с хранилищем абсолютного оружия — больше не шутят. Даже Гилберт демонстративно не обращает на бегающих по штаб-квартире миньонов никакого внимания.  
  
Которых почему-то становится больше, когда...  
  
Вот у обочины неподалеку от арки паркуется неприметный седан. Леонардо отсюда не видно, но он готов поручиться: сначала из приоткрывающейся двери машины вываливается один миньон, а может, и двое-трое.  
  
— Скажи-ка: вы их в «Либре» разводите, что ли? — развивает тему Лоу. Как будто мысли прочитал. Леонардо мотает головой:  
  
— Точно не мы.  
  
Клаус даже как-то — Леонардо сам видел, иначе бы не поверил — попытался с кем-то из этих желтых... созданий... объясниться. Для начала Клаусу пришлось присесть на корточки и здорово согнуться. Миньон перед ним что-то долго балаболил, размахивая руками. Клаус пытался отвечать: сначала по-немецки, затем в ход пошло что-то вроде кантонского и языка жестов. Миньон в ответ еще шире раскрывал свой единственный глаз, разводил руками, показывая что-то гигантское — но явно отстаивал свою точку зрения. Под конец даже изобразил что-то вроде японского поклона и, поспешно развернувшись, убежал.  
  
И ничего не изменилось: миньоны как повадились, так и продолжили ходить за либровцами. Вели они себя бестолково-бесцеремонно, много шумели, постоянно крутились где-то рядом во время миссий. И как только умудрялись находить безопасные места?  
  
Леонардо даже иногда казалось, что кое-кого из этой фан-группы он начал узнавать в лицо.  
  
Бред, конечно — одинаково желтого цвета, миньоны отличались разве что ростом. У некоторых был один глаз. В остальном же они все словно сошли с одного конвейера на фабрике.  
  
— Просто... — Леонардо машет рукой вышедшему из машины Стивену. Лоу хмыкает, глядя на то, как Старфейс переходит дорогу: широким шагом, а за ним, пыхтя и перебирая коротенькими ножками, бегут три миньона.  
  
Как утята, что приняли за свою маму цаплю.  
  
— Доброго дня, — Стивен останавливается и одновременно, не глядя, слегка пристукивает ботинком об асфальт. — Кш-ш-ш.  
  
Почти нагнавшие его миньоны, издав пищащее «о-о-о-о» — пятятся. Интересно, что бы сказал Лоу, если бы увидел, как они иногда, увлекшись, могут начать почтительно натирать Стивену ботинки? Сам Уотч видел такое только однажды: тогда Стивен, отвлекшись на телефонную переписку, не успел их отогнать. А когда обнаружил себя в таком неловком положении, то, похоже, ничуть не удивился и поступил как сейчас.  
  
— Ага, добрейшего.  
  
Лоу встает, глядя куда-то в сторону арки центрального входа. Миньоны пятятся еще дальше, их «ооо-о» переходит в восхищенный писк. Смотрят они тоже на арку, и Лео, повернувшись туда, чувствует только желание стать ростом как они. Как раз удобно прятаться под скамейку.  
  
Потому что из арки Джорджа Вашингтона волной выкатывается целая желтая толпа, среди которой мелькает белое пальто.  
Что бы сейчас ни произошло, это не начнется, пока Король Разврата Фемт не восстанет из мелких волн сотен своих почитателей, не отряхнется и не произнесет какую-никакую речь. Поэтому Леонардо не удивляется, когда слышит щелчок зажигалки — Лоу все-таки решил закурить.


End file.
